Because I Love You- Jelsa Crossover
by SomeRandomChic
Summary: Jack Frost was unfairly blamed by his fellow guardians, and is determined to set his name right. What he finds is much more than he asks for. He finds and amazing ice castle and the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He varies from his destined path for path, which causes trouble for everyone, which could end in complete tragedy.
1. The Blame Game

Jack slowly flew over the Mountain Range, secretly admiring his work. He had almost driven himself insane whilst doing it, but he was now finished spreading snow on all of the northern hemisphere. Well, the parts that needed it at least. He caught the wind up to the North Pole, and flew into the "important meeting" he was supposed to attend with North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth. He of course was 20 minutes late, as per usual.

"Hey" Jack said as they were all nervously talking. "Hello, guys?" he said again. No one noticed him. "Hey!" Jack screamed. Still nothing. All right, I've had enough of this, he thought as he made a snowball and launched it at Bunny's back. Oh! Right on target! He flew out of Bunny's view.

"Where are you you bloody mongrel!" Bunny screamed searching for Jack. He turned around then WAM. He was struck in the back of the ears with another snowball. "Bastard" Bunny mumbled under his breath.

"Bunny, that's enough" North howled. "Jack will you _please_ just come out here!"

"Fine." Jack murmured. "I'm the guardian of FUN, remember?"

"Well you seemed to be having plenty of fun over in Arendelle, remember?" Bunny stated in a mocking tone.

"Wait, what?" Jack said, extremely confused. "I haven't been anywhere near there for the past 6 months."

"Jack, please. We don't want anything bad to happen, just please, fix this." Tooth said in the same caring tone she always had.

"I said I didn't do anything!" Jack screamed back, making Tooth run away crying. "Wait, Tooth, I… ugh". Jack murmured.

"See, look at what you've done boy", Bunny screamed back at him. "Fix this snow before I give _you_ something to cry about".

"I told you I didn't do it!" Jack howled at all of them. "And I'm gonna prove it." Jack whispered to himself.

"Apologise to Tooth while you're at it" North shouted to Jack, but he didn't hear. He was determined to find who was doing this and clear his name with the other guardians, no matter what it took.


	2. First Sight

Jack flew faster than ever, fuelled by determination and irritation. How dare they not believe him when he said he didn't do it! He decided he needed to get his mind off things, so he started to try and decrypt what North was yelling at him when he flew off. After a few minutes he realised. Apologise to Tooth. Oh yeah. It was too late for him to turn back, so he kept flying, waiting to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

After flying for about 20 minutes he saw it. An entire city covered in snow. And he had nothing to do with it. Jack swooped down and softly landed on the fresh snow and started walking around. It was midday and no-one was outside. They must be sheltering in. Jack tried to make the snow disappear. It didn't work. Nothing worked. Jack and Mother Nature had already come to the agreement that he would control all winter, and she would take care of the rest. What is going on here, he thought as he flew out of the city, into the nearby mountains, where the snow seemed to be thicker. With all of this he could only think of one thing. Whoever did this was powerful.

* * *

"Whoa!" The only thing Jack could think of when he saw the amazing castle, entirely made from ice! He was determined to see who created it when he heard a heavy door slam on the other side of the castle. He quickly flew around and saw two large doors and a balcony. One problem. They were shut. He flew to the front of the castle and once again saw two large ice doors, except this time they were open. Jack cautiously opened the left door and stepped inside. He jumped when he saw a girl standing on a solid ice staircase in the middle of the humongous room. "Shit, bitch. You scared me." Jack stumbled out.

"Excuse me. What did you just call me?" Elsa said, calmly, but also with extreme annoyance.

"What! You can hear me?!" Jack screamed at Elsa, shocked but also thrilled.

"Yes, of course I can hear you. You're not a ghost."

He stepped closer to the girl as she stepped away. He didn't notice how beautiful she was before. He was suddenly drawn to her. A million things he wanted to know about her popped into his head, but he needed to know just one.

"Can I ask you a stupid question? Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Jack felt extremely stupid asking this, but he just simply had to know.

"Yeah. I guess." Elsa said, obviously confused, irritated and downright pissed.

"Watch this!" Jack took his staff and made a snowball he flew to the corner of the room and made a small pile of snow, then delicately decorated it with ice.

He turned around. Elsa had passed out.

**Ooooohhhhh, they've met! Sorry not much has happened besides that, but I promise that it will get more interesting from here on in :) Next chapter will be from Elsa's perspective, so we'll se what she sees during the same scenario. Bye ****?**


	3. Elsa's Story

**Hi! I just logged on and realised my had 89 views! WOW! Thanks so much to everyone who has read my story. Sorry, I'm not a very good writer, but I'm tying to make my story as bearable as possible. Enjoy.**

Elsa proudly marched down the stairs, captivated by the sheer beauty of what she had just created. "I never knew I had so much power", she thought as she continued walking. She was just starting to create a table when this strange boy walked through the front doors, startling her.

"Shit bitch", she heard him say. "Don't scare me like that!"

Bitch! How dare he talk to her like that? Not just for the Queen, but for common courtesy.

"Excuse me. What did you just call me?" Elsa stated. She tried to keep her anger under control, but was finding it extremely difficult to do. Her hands started to feel cold, but she managed to control her temper, for now at least.

"What!? You can hear me!" The boy screamed back at her.

"Yes, of course I can hear you. You're not a ghost", Elsa mumbled. "How stupid can this boy get?" Shortly her question was answered.

"Can I ask you a stupid question?" the boy shouted at her. Oh great, here we go.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Elsa froze. Jack Frost. All throughout her childhood Elsa had dreamed of not being alone, having someone else like her. She was lost until her mother read her and Anna a story about a boy who had the power to control winter just like Elsa did. Her memory flashed back to when she was locked in her room for months on end. She always wished there would be someone else out there. Jack Frost. She paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say to the boy. She wasn't going to admit it all to him. She didn't even know his name.

"Yeah, I guess." She said cautiously. It was now extremely difficult for her to hide her irritation and confusion in her voice. She tried, but it simply wasn't possible anymore. The boy stepped towards her, but she backed off. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Watch this!" the boy said excitedly. Elsa was extremely scared as the boy ran over to the corner of the room and waved this big stick he was holding. Suddenly, he made a small snowball from thin air! Elsa was shocked to see this, is it real? Is he just trying to trick her? He flew to the corner of the room, "Oh god", Elsa thought. "He can fly too. Fucking hell…" She was stopped when she saw what he was doing now. He made a delicate wall of snow and decorated it with small little ice crystals. Elsa shuttered. Who could this person be? She was trying to figure it out, when the answer struck her.

"Jack Frost." She said slowly as she fell to the ground, unable to do anything else.

* * *

Elsa dreamt about him. About how he could do exactly what she could. About the way he could just _do_ it. No thought needed. All her life she had wanted a friend just like him, and now she finally had. Then she thought about Anna, how she could of killed her. She could never go back, she'd be putting everyone in danger of her again. She had to make the boy leave.

* * *

Elsa woke up crying. She could never go back to Arendelle, never see her sister again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was ice cold, yet also comforting. Elsa spun around to see who could possibly had found her here. It was him. He stayed. Elsa felt comforted, yet also distressed. This means she was going to have to tell him herself. The sheer thought of this made her cry more.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" He said to her. His voice was full on genuine concern. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Y-y-you need to go. I don't want to hurt you." She slowly stuttered.

"What?" He whispered, confused. "Come on, I don't even know your name".

"Elsa."

"Hi Elsa", he said confidently. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Elsa passed out again.

**Oooohhhhh! Please review and tell me what you want to happen. I'm really excited to keep writing this for you. BYE!**


	4. Food and Scares

**Hi Everyone! I'm so excited, I have followers! Thank you everyone who had faith in me to follow me *fangirling***

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I was planning to write longer, but I thought this was a good ending :)**

**Enjoy...**

"God" Jack thought as he picked unconscious Elsa up AGAIN and carried her to her bed. She was going to have to get used to the idea that he was indeed Jack Frost. He wondered why she wasn't coping with the thought, but he decided it would be better to not assume anything. Last time, it took her about 3 hours to finally get up, so he figured he had some time. He decided to go to the town he flew over getting there and get something to eat for him and Elsa. She'd been trapped up there for days after all.

* * *

Jack eventually arrived at the town. Wow, Elsa had done her job well. What he saw amazed him more this time though. The town was buried in 2 metres of snow, blocking everything. Eventually, he saw a window in the castle that some idiot had left open. He barely fit through but promptly flew to the kitchen to see what they had. He decided on fruit, cookies and a few random things in a packet that just looked good. Proud of his selection, he flew from the same window he had arrived in and started going back to Elsa. What he found when he arrived was worse than he could have ever imagined.

**OMG cliff hanger! Sorry about that, by the way...*runs away***

**I promise I'll upload by Monday (Aussie time) to sort this mess of a story out!**

**Please review if you find any mistakes, have an idea you want in the story or simply want to say something :) **

**Thanks everyone, BYE 0:)**


	5. I Love You

**Hi everyone! Thanks to my followers and favourites, and I promise a new chapter will be out by Tuesday. Enjoy :)**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx: I know right! They're just perfect together, and I couldn't resist but write a story :)**

"Elsa!" Jack screamed into the halls. "Elsa, where the fuck are you?!" He rapidly flew through the castle, preying just to hear her sweet voice once more. As he flew, he noticed the ice turning pink, the closer he flew it was red. He dropped and flew, staying close to the darkening ice. He was in a small room with only a single chair when he saw Elsa. He sprinted towards her and slipped on the red ice, landing with a thump next to her.

"Jack, are you ok, say something!" Elsa screamed, scared at what she had just done.

"Elsa, you're alive, what's going on!" Jack whispered in response.

"I don't know, the ice turned red. My sister came but I told her she had to leave. I killed her Jack. I froze her heart."

"Elsa, you didn't…" Jack tried to say

"Yes I did Jack. I froze her heart."

Jack backed off, taken back by what he had just heard. His powers didn't come with many rules, but that was one. Freezing someone's heard will result in death… unless.

"An act of true love! Elsa that's it! We need to go now if we want to…"

"NO!" Elsa howled back at him. "Just go, I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me I'm immortal."

Elsa paused. "What?" It was the only thing she found the courage to say.

"I'm a guardian, I protect the children of the world. I can't die and I never will." Jack looked lovingly into her eyes as he inched closer to her. He whispered to her "You can't hurt me", and his life was never the same again. It felt as if time had stopped. He was sitting there centimetres away from Elsa, the only person who could do what he could, the only person who would ever be able to feel the way he has for the past hundred years. He wanted her.

* * *

Elsa sat there almost touching Jack. She could feel the cold radiating off him. He was the only one like her. She could just tell she leaned in so they were practically touching. Then he whispered to her "You can't hurt me". That's when she gave in.

* * *

Jack leaned in so their noses touched, Elsa didn't pull back on him. He never thought anything could be this hard. He moved forward so their lips touched, and moved so his full body was next to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. They broke off and looked into each other's eyes. There was a glorious silence that ran through the air. The presence of him sitting so close to her was tormenting.

"Why are you still here?" She eventually asked.

"Because I love you." Jack whispered lovingly to her, and he knew every word was true.

**New chapter up by Tuesday I PROMISE :)**

**Please review if you have any mistakes, recommendations or things you just wanna say. Bye 0:)**

-SomeRandomChic


	6. A Frozen Attack

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's another short chapter, I couldn't think of ANYTHING! Also, sorry this chapter is mainly from Frozen, I tried to get everything right, but I was going by memory, so sorry if I mucked up any details.**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx: I don't really understand what you mean by language. I'm not exactly a great writer either, but I'm trying my hardest here. I'm really glad you like the plot though :)**

Elsa was purely shocked by his statement. She _liked _him but wasn't sure if she liked him in _that_ way. So she sat there. And waited. And waited. The silence was awkward, but also comforting in a way. Minutes passed and she wondered if she would be sitting there forever, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, wondering. They sat there for what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting to break the beautiful silence.

* * *

"What the…" Elsa woke to a loud thud. To her pure shock, she was asleep on Jack Frost. "Oh god." Elsa mumbled. "Why did you wake me up?"

"What?" Jack asked, waking up from a deep icy sleep. "Hu? I didn't do anything."

"Up the stairs, don't lose her."

"Who is… what?" Jack said, finally snapping to attention. "Elsa, who is that."

"I don't know, but something tells me I don't want to either." They ran out to the main room, but were soon greeted by the guards chasing them. They shot an arrow at her. She put up her hands in defence, yet apparently shot an ice wall at them. The arrow had stopped centimetres away from her. They were out to kill her. The second guard had loaded his shotgun and fired. He was about to pull the trigger when he was shot to the wall in an icy blast. It was Jack. He'd saved her. Together they managed to pin the two guards against the wall and push the other one over the edge of the balcony. For the first time in forever **(so sorry, I just couldn't resist :) **she was doing something she wanted to. She wasn't going back. The past is in the past **(ok, I'll try and stop know) **and she decided to keep it that way. She was confident, free and proud for once in her life, and she was not willing to give it up!

**Please review if you have any mistakes you want me to fix up or anything you just wanna say :) I'll hopefully be uploading soon if my creativity can fix its self (I hope it can). Bye 0:)**

**-SomeRandomChic**


	7. The Guardians

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapters short, I couldn't really think of much to write :'( Enjoy.!**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx: Thanks for the clarification. It's ok, I COMPLETELY understand when you're tired. I try not to swear a lot but I put it in a few places where it felt necessary to me. **

"Wow" Jack screamed, obviously excited. "Did you see me in there? I was just like boom, boom…" Jack continued on, punching his fists in the air. Until he punched Elsa in the arm.

"Ow!" she screamed out. "What the...mph!" She turned around and slapped him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He winced from the pain, but also the fact that he just got beat up by a girl.

"Revenge. Now were even."

"Yeah, but with a sore arm."

* * *

Jack and Elsa had been flying for hours, trying to get to this one place that Jack still kept secret. Elsa was EXTREMELY annoyed by this. She was flying to some mysterious unknown place with an almost random stranger who could at any point drop her sending her plummeting to her death. And she loved it! She felt free! For the first time in forever she didn't need to be the good girl, she could just let it go! **(No need, I already slapped myself in the face :)**

* * *

They arrived 30 minutes later. Through the snow, Elsa could just see a large flat rectangular building starting to form. Jack flew into some weird landing zone with a garage-style door that opened up to let them in to the main interior. They entered and were soon greeted by a bunny, some small yellow guy, a half-fairy half-human thing and some weird Norwegian guy wearing a red jump suit. Apparently these 4 weirdos plus Jack were supposed to 'protect the children of the world?'

"Elsa this is North aka. Santa, Bunny, aka. The Easter Bunny, Sandy, aka. Sandman and Tooth, aka. The amazing and wonderful Tooth Fairy. Are you alright Tooth?" She turned away from him and pointed to Sandy. Random indecipherable images started showing above his head in yellow sand.

"Ok, can someone who can actually _speak_ tell me what's going on here? Sorry Sandy." A thumbs up appeared above his head.

"She doesn't want to speak to you, bastard!" Bunny yelled at Jack, obviously annoyed. Tooth nodded her head.

"Look Tooth, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I was just really annoyed. Please, do you forgive me?" There was a pause.

"Oh Jack, I can't stay mad at you!" Tooth squealed, turning around and giving Jack a hug. For some reason, this made Elsa furious.

"Who is your friend here Jack?" North said, ushering towards Elsa.

"This, ladies and gentlemen is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, the person who was creating the snowstorm. NOT ME!" Elsa stepped back. She clearly wasn't wanted here.

"Wait, no, Elsa…. GYA! Jack screamed, banging his head against his staff. I think you need a catch up on some things. Jack dragged Elsa aside and told her about the other guardians and how they thought he was the one creating the snow. After a few minutes, Elsa understood what he was saying. She was in the presence of The Guardians.

**Please review if you have any mistakes or anything you want to say. I'm sorry I can't really say much about what's going to happen as I have no idea myself! I'm just making it up as I go along. Bye 0:) **


	8. New Home

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really sick :( BUT, I'm better now and will probably upload another chapter later today of tomorrow. Thanks and Enjoy...**

**princesschalice: Thanks! I'm glad you like them :)**

Elsa stood frozen, bewildered by what she had just heard. Firstly, she had nearly ruined Jacks life by creating the snow storm, then he had recently "defeated" the "boogie man", and if that wasn't enough, she was now stuck here, unable to go back until she cleared the storm over Arendelle. Great. As if killing her sister wasn't enough today.

"Got it?" Jack said after another 5 minute explanation.

"What?" Elsa confusedly said. She must've tune out.

"UGH! Ok Elsa, I'm going to say this once and once only, you are going to listen ok!"

"Okay?" Elsa mumbled. She'd never seen Jack this controlling before. She kind of liked it.

"Okay. So Manny, the Man on the Moon, selected you to be a guardian like us, for the rest of eternity. Elsa froze again.

"Jack, I'm just gonna go now ok. I promise I'll be back later." Elsa said trying to leave the room.

"NO!" Jack screamed and froze the door shut. He wasn't going to let her get away. "Elsa I swear, I'm not crazy, this is true! You're going to live here at the North Pole with us!"

"Jack, even if I believed you, I can't just leave my home. I need to see my sister. I am their Queen, I can't leave. Jack paused. He was thinking about how to tell her.

"Elsa, you have no home anymore."

* * *

"W-what are you trying to say Jack?"

"Elsa, when you created that storm, you wiped out your whole city. We've sent people out there and no-one survived. I'm so sor..." I was too late. Elsa had ran out the door.

"Elsa, wait. North stop her…" Jack ran after her, but was soon stoped by North.

"Jack, Jack please. Stop. This is a lot for her in one day. Tooth has taken her back to the Palace where she'll be safe. You need to let her be. If you want you can go see her in the morning. Alright?"

"Alright, but if anything happens to her I will make sure you will never forget it."

"Sure Jack" North said as he walked away.

* * *

Elsa had just been carried to the Tooth Palace by Tooth herself. Still in shock, she said nothing the whole trip there. As soon as they arrived, Tooth was surrounded by little fairies chirping at her.

"Girls, can you just take care of yourselves for a little while, I really need some time. Thanks." They flew into a massive house which Elsa assumed was where Tooth lived. To Elsa's shock, there was a small room down the hall which had 'Jack' on it.

"Umm….." Elsa mumbled. Tooth noticed her confusion and spoke up.

"Oh, haha, yeah. Jack sometimes comes and lives in here when North kicks him out. I just give him this room, I mean it's not much but it's enough."

"Wait…" Elsa stuttered. "Why would North kick him out?"

"Oh, just when he does stupid stuff that north and bunny don't like."

"Like what?" Elsa was completely enticed by what he could have done.

"Oh just things like setting off blizzards on the equator, making it snow inside the workshop, stuff like that. Jack is really something isn't he."

"Yeah", Elsa murmured. "He really is."

**Please leave a review if you have mistakes or anything you just want to say. A new chapter will be up soon.**

**Bye 0:)**


	9. Stuck

Jack was sitting in North's private workshop throwing snowballs at the wall for the third hour. The first hour was fine, the second one he spent worrying about Elsa, but now this was just unbearable for him.

"Can I go yet?" He finally said

"No, I said you can go in the morning, you'll just have to wait until then." North calmly said.

"How about now?" He said annoyingly.

"No, not now." North said, getting more annoyed.

"How about now?" He said again.

"That's it." North howled. "If you don't shut up you will be going to your room!"

"Fine" Jack mumbled. 30 seconds later, "Can I go now?"

"Okay." North screamed annoyed. He walked over to Jack (who cowered against the wall) and picked him up by his waist. He carried him through the workshop to his room, opened the door and literally threw him inside.

"OW!" Jack screamed out in pain.

"I told you." North said proudly before slamming the door. Jack was stuck. Bunny barricaded his window up years ago. He actually was going to have to wait until morning. I think this is the first time I've actually done what I'm told, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapters pretty short, I'm trying to catch up on updates. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer. Enjoy...**

He couldn't sleep at all. He kept on dreaming that something bad was going to happen to Elsa. He woke up screaming, unable to do anything about it. Over and over these nightmares haunted him. He ran up do the door and started banging at it. North nervously opened the door.

"I need to go." Jack screamed as he ran to the door.

"Jack." North said as he grabbed Jack. "Elsa's in trouble."

**Review if you have any mistakes or anything you want to say. New chapters should be out shortly. Bye 0:)**


	10. Dead Frozen

Elsa was lying on the ground in Tooths arms.

"JACK!" She screamed as he flew in. He couldn't have taken the sleigh with North and Bunny. It would've taken too long.

"W-what happened?" Jack nervously stuttered.

"She was sleeping in here. She got up and we were talking when she just… dropped. I swear I did nothing. I don't know what happened."

"She can't be dead. No… no, she can't be." Jack screamed, holding back tears. "Elsa, get up. GET UP!" He screamed, shaking her.

"Jack, stop it. Just back off." Bunny and North chimed in.

"You." There was a pause. "You did this." He screamed at North. "I told you to let me be here. I told you to let me. I could have saved her, done something! This is all _your _fault! YOU DID THIS!" Jack lunged forth and attacked North, punching until North was on the ground.

"Jack STOP!" He heard a female voice scream out, but it wasn't tooth. He knew that sweet voice to well. It was Elsa.

* * *

"Elsa!" Jack screamed in pure relief and excitement.

"Get off me!" Elsa burst in disgust. "Why the hell did you do that?" She bent down and helped North too his feet. Jack explained what had happened. Elsa stood frozen. She simply didn't know what to say.

"Well", she eventually said confidently. "I don't know what happened so can we just move on from it and pretend it never happened." She knew her thought wouldn't go far, but it was worth a shot. To Elsa's surprise, they all agreed. Wow, that was easy.

"Wait… WHAT!" Jack screamed at all of them. "Elsa you were dead. You can't just 'forget' about this. What if something else happened?!"

"Look, Jack" She said confidently, yet calmly. "I don't know what happened. I promise to tell you straight away if I find out. I think it's best just to forget about it. If something does happen then you'll be the first one to know. Ok?"

"Alright. But you're staying with me, I will NOT go through that traumatic experience again." That comment pulled Elsa's nerve. Traumatic experience? She was the one who died! She was about to snap at him but she stopped herself. She had gotten her way for now, and that's exactly how she wanted it to stay.


	11. Never Alone

**Hi everyone! Sorry that it's a long time again since the last update. I just got back to school so I've been getting used to homework again. GRRRR! I hope to have a new chapter up soon but I'm sorry I can't make any promises.**

**Enjoy.**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx: No, she didn't really die, it just looked like she did. Jack was being a bit melodramatic with the whole thing with him going through the "traumatic experience" :) **

The day had been long, annoying and overall boring for Elsa. Jack had made sure she didn't go ANYWHERE by herself! He ever tried to follow her into the bathroom but thankfully Tooth had her back (and by had her back she threatened him out of it) for that one. They had literally done nothing besides sit, eat and watch T.V all day. Jack wouldn't even let Elsa use her powers! At least Jack let her watch what she wanted. It was 10 at night, and Jack was watching his favourite show. Elsa hoped that would stop him from trying to follow her.

"I'm going to bed" Elsa murmured sleepily to Jack.

"Oh, come on, this has half an hour to go." Jack whined back.

"You can stay up as late as you want. I'm going to bed." Elsa preyed this would work.

"Fine!" Jack whined. He reluctantly turned off the T.V and headed upstairs with Elsa. DAM IT! She thought when she saw him follow her. She really thought that would work. Jack wasn't really the brightest person alive. I mean he is kind and sweet and funny and… her mind trailed off to thinking about Jack. She soon woke up from her daydream, to find she had completely stoped on the stairs, with a very confused looking Jack standing shortly behind her. She quickly walked up the stairs and into Jack's bedroom. He seemed a little taken back by this sudden gesture, which is exactly what Elsa wanted. He walked into the room, took some stuff out of his pockets and to Elsa's complete and utter shock lied down in bed next to her. She meerkated **(jumped up defensively) **and stared straight at him. How dare he do that! He smirked at her response.

"Well you are in _my _bedroom." Frick! Jack had beaten Elsa at her own game. She lied back down, simply unable to comprehend how Jack had outsmarted her! Elsa assumed he must've been a mind reader when he came out with

"You know I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"I don't think you're dumb." Elsa lied.

"Yes you do." He smirked.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't." Elsa half screamed turning around. She was face to face with Jack.

"Well I guess I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just tricked you twice."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"I just made you admit that you think I'm stupid _and _I made you roll over and talk to me." Wow. This really shocked Elsa. Mostly because it was all true.

"Fine", she said but wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. "You are stupid." With that she rolled over and went to sleep.

**Please review if there are any mistakes or anything you want to say :) I have and end for the story in mind but I would like to know if you want any more "fluff" in the middle or and extra drama. Thanks! **

**Bye 0:)**

-SomeRandomChic


	12. Nightmares

He awoke to a terrified scream. Elsa. He ran down the hall only to see Elsa lying unconscious in Tooths arms.

"She can't be dead!" He screamed. She can't…

"Jack! Wake up!" he awoke to Elsa violently shaking him. "Jack, come on!" He meerkated and dazedly saw Elsa staring at him, concern written all over her tired face.

"Elsa!" He exclaimed and hugged her in closer. "Elsa, never do that to me again!"

"What? Jack you were screaming in your sleep, I woke you up. I never left. Nothing happened." She was tired, but still managed to avoid sounding like it.

Jack sat there, confused. He lied down and realised the bitter-sweet reality. It was all just a dream.


	13. Never Changing

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. Nothing else much to say. Enjoy :)**

The same routine happened for the next three months. Jack left occasionally for his guardian duties, but every other minute he stayed with Elsa, trying to comfort her. She was still struggling with the fact she destroyed the kingdom, some days refusing to get out of bed.

Elsa still grieved about her sister. She tried to be alone but Jack somehow seemed to follow her, or make sure someone else is. He just didn't understand. What Elsa didn't understand more was how she felt towards him. He was the annoying little twat who followed her everywhere, but for some reason that comforted her. He was that one sense of security in her life. That made it even harder when he left.

Jack had to attend to his guardian duties, which often meant he had to leave Elsa unexpectedly. Jack hated doing this but knew he had no choice. It was either that, or never see Elsa again. That wasn't even worth thinking about. So he left her, over and over, the guilt never letting up.

Elsa had a few close calls with The Icy Sleep (the name they came up with for describing what happens to her). They made her wake up in the night only to make her fall into a dark, cold, icy sleep. The cause of this was still unknown to them, but Elsa didn't really want to know. She could feel something big coming.

Elsa had more-or-less moved into Jack's bedroom at Tooth's Palace. Tooth and the other guardians had offered her rooms everywhere but Jack refused her to sleep anywhere else. Whenever she fell into an Icy Sleep he was the first one to act. When it starts, the room's temperature suddenly drops, waking Jack up. Elsa then starts losing her breath, her throat filling with ice. First, Jack would make her drink the hot water he always keeps by his bed in a thermos. Usually, this would stop the ice, but if it didn't, she would be wrapped in towels and blankets and sit there, waiting. This had only happened a handful of times, but it was still too many. But something big was happening. And only Elsa knew.

**Bye 0:)**

-SomeRandomChic


End file.
